Turmoil X
Turmoil X is a game created using RPG Maker XP. It is an original idea that uses sprites and animations from the RPG Maker XP game: "KNight Blade: Howling of Kerberos" (The RMXP Sample Game). It is currently only a single game, but if it is successful, sequels will be made in the form of episodes, which will also include filler games. Story In a land ravaged by war caused by the destructive FANG army, 3 young men are captured, but kept alive in special chambers which keep them in good health. Now, after 2 years of sleep, they are to be awakened. What will they do in the world, and why THEM? What could something like FANG possibly want with the likes of three rebel soldiers? Questions will arise, relationships will be formed, and betrayal will occur. Will the people of the nation have a happy ending, or will the world remain in a state of complete turmoil? Characters 'The Heroes' Klaymor: A soldier captured on the front lines of battle, he is a skilled user of any weapon type. Quick to act, he is the bravest of the three. Dodger: A soldier captured on the side lines, he is a speedy fist-fighter, who makes great use of skills. Easily angered, he is the strongest of the three. Savoc: A computer programmer and hacker, he was captured inside a rebel base. He makes his own weapons, and is said to have an I.Q. of 200! Calm and polite, he knows how to make the best of any situation. 'The Villains' The FANG Army: The starting enemy of the story, FANG is a ruthless force that will stop at nothing to gain power. Completely loyal, they will serve their superior's in any way at all. Their intentions are unclear, yet they appear to work in way's that will "benefit mankind". So far, they have been the leading cause of World War V. Xrons: (pronounced krahnz) Mechanical robots that serve the FANG. There are two types: Type 0, which are piloted by FANG soldiers, and Type X, a machine in development. It is the ultimate enemy, and is controlled by technology alone. They were intended to be mass produced, but the Rebels continue to interfere, making this task a challenge for the army. Haoro: The leader of FANG. Once a respected man but with only a small amount of political power, he decided to start new. His rising success caused him to start FANG. While usually calm and collected, he does not tolerate disrespect. Locations Many areas will be explored in "Turmoil X". Some of which include: FANG Base: The game starts and ends here, and it is also where the "soldier mini game" is played. Junks Club/Bar: The player will spend much time here, as it serves as the main "base". The club has several locked rooms, which range from weapon areas, to a hot tub lounge. The more tasks you perform for the club, the more doors you will be able to unlock. Various Cities: There will be cities of modern day technology, and haunting abandoned areas. Gameplay A turn based game like most others. The character's picture does not appear in battle, so it's a type of FP system. YOU choose the story! With three different characters, that means three ways to play. Control conversations based on your attitude. Multiple endings make for a fun re-play of the game afterwards. There are a number of puzzles in which you play as a FANG Soldier, and you can unlock different things by winning these events. Skills Abilities are based on the currently equipped weapon. They range from weak, but continuous attacks, to strong and slow cannon blasts. Graphics Graphics from "KNight Blade: Howling of Kerberos" with custom graphics coming soon by ItachShari. Release Info As of now, nothing has been announced, but a demo should be up soon, which show off the battle system, and allow the player to try out the "Soldier Mini-Game". Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Releases (RPG Maker XP) Category:Pages with outdated infoboxes